Must Be Doin' Something Right
by men711
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco are growing up and finding their place in the world. Finding a place however has become a very difficult task for some of them. Sometimes the joy comes from the hardships. H/Hr; R/LL; D/GW; J/LE; R/Tonks
1. Am I the Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. JK Rowling is credited with everything.

Ch. 1: Am I the Only One

It had been a long difficult year for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. All were grateful to finally find an open compartment on the Hogwarts Express and relax until they reached King's Cross where their perspective parents were meeting them. Hermione sat next to Harry, who sat near the window looking out. Ron sat in front of him with his girlfriend Luna resting her head on his chest. Ginny sat next to Luna resting her body against the corner of the sliding door. The five of them sat silently contemplating their seemingly long summer when Ron spoke up.

"So Harry, Luna, Ginny, and I can be expected at your house this weekend right?" Ron can see that Harry seems to be in his own world so he enunciates, "Harry?"

"Oh…What?" replies Harry. "What were you saying?"

"Luna, Ginny and I can be expected at your house this weekend right?" repeated Ron.

"Yeah, yeah that's right. My parents, Remus, Tonks and Sirius are all alright with all you guys staying at the manor this summer. It's going to be great. We'll play quidditch, listen to music, throw parties, swim in the pool; Sirius even got us all tickets to the quidditch match at Powell's Pitch."

"Really, Powell's Pitch. How good are the seats?" asked Ron with an obvious tone of excitement.

"Uh…I believe mom said it was a special VIP booth right behind the goal posts. I believe that's what she wrote in her latest letter to me."

"Are you serious? It's going to be bloody brilliant. How did Sirius get such great seats?"

"A fellow coworker gave him the tickets since his daughter's getting married so he won't be in England the weekend of the game. He knew Sirius and the rest of us are such huge of the Chudley Cannons. He didn't want his tickets to go to waste. The Cannons play against the Holyhead Harpies. It should be a great game."

"Yeah, I bet it will be. Ginny, you should be excited you finally get to see your favorite team lose to the greatest quidditch team in the league." No quick caustic comment followed Ron's mean spirited comment so Ron quickly turned to this side to see Ginny's seat empty.

"Where did she go?"

"She left a while ago. I thought she just had to go to the bathroom, but I guess not." replied Hermione as she closed the latest novel she had been reading about a teenage girl living in a futuristic dystopian world where teenagers enter death competitions for the entertainment of citizens.

"And you just let leave without saying where she was going?" remarked Ron angrily as he gave Hermione a nasty look.

"Hey! Stop looking at Hermione like that. She did nothing wrong. Your sister is fifteen. Don't you think it time to just let her live her life without hovering over her every second?" said Harry.

"I do not hover!" replied an outraged Ron. "Besides, I'm her brother it's my job to look out for my younger sister especially since Fred and George moved out I'm the only one she's got at the Burrow now."

"Still, Ron you are way too protective of her. What are you going to do after next year when you're not at Hogwarts anymore? Disguise yourself as one of the professors and keep watch over her until she graduates?" said Hermione with touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes if necessary, I was thinking I could impersonate Snape and give the students a once in a lifetime chance to be taught by a lighthearted affable guy who actually enjoys teaching and being around students" replied Ron.

"Yeah, right like anyone would believe you are really Snape acting like that. You wouldn't last five minutes" said Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Harry's right, sweetie. That would never pass as Snape" stated Luna for the first time since they boarded the train.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still how awesome would it be to be taught potions by a guy who actually looks like he likes what he's doing. I mean, he should at least like us since he's such great friends with your mom, Harry" said Ron.

"Oh please don't remind me. The last thing I want to do right now is think about how many times he will be over at the manor. I mean for a guy who couldn't stand my father, godfather, or our DADA professor (Lupin), he spends a lot of time at home."

"Well isn't your mom like his best friend?"

"Yeah, his best and only friend. Dad, Sirius, and Remus (as he was called by Harry and all his friends outside of Hogwarts) do everything they can to be civil and nice to the guy but he is like a bulwark he simply won't budge."

A few seconds later the sound of the train making it official stop into King's Cross Station was heard throughout the train. "Well, I guess we're finally here" said Hermione as she got up to collect her belongings and exit the compartment.

"Yeah now we're off to meet our wonderful parents who have been in tears since spring semester started" said Harry with sarcastic flair as he, Ron, and Luna exited the compartment.

"Where has my sister run off to? Mom will kill me if she sees me without her." Ron stated.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll exit the train and wait around close by to see her get off. I'll wait with you since my dad probably isn't here yet. He has a knack of arriving late to important dates" said his girlfriend.

"Okay, guess you're right. This way I don't seem like the overprotective brother running off to see where his crazy younger sister has gone" replied Ron.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were some of the first students to get off the train. Ron and Luna stood to the side out of anyone's way to wait for Ginny while Harry and Hermione looked to see if they could find their parents. Hermione found her parents rather quickly and turned around to say goodbye to Harry.

"Found them so soon, have you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, they are right over there near that column." replied Hermione with a touch of longing in her voice and a look in her eyes that seem to want something more. Harry noticed this and immediately felt even more nervous than he could ever imagine. It was like she was giving him the signal to act, but he couldn't calm his mind and his heart long enough to understand the message. So with that, they simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was really five second before saying their goodbyes and each walking in the opposite direction (Harry had already noticed his parents waiting on side opposite of the Grangers). As each walked in the direction of their parents, Hermione turned around real quick to catch a final glance of the back of Harry's head and wonder if he had the same feelings of wanting a relationship with her instead of just a friendship. She considered this really quick and resumed on her walk toward her parents. Little did she know, just a second after she had resumed her walk, Harry turned around to catch a final glance of her and wonder the exact same thing.


	2. Sideways

Ch. 2: Sideways

Harry had been happy to finally be at home after such a long year. After all, life at home always seemed to be better than at school. He lived with his parents, James and Lily Potter, and their three best friends: Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Remus Lupin, the werewolf and his wife, Tonks. The Potter Manor purchased by James after he married Lily had five bedrooms: 1 master where he and Lily slept and four regular bedrooms which were distributed evenly among Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and Harry. 1 bedroom was designated the official guestroom which was typically used by any family friend, who came to visit or by Hermione, Ginny and Luna when they spent the summer over at the manor. Speaking of Harry's friends, he was particularly excited this Friday morning as he sat down to breakfast because his friends should be arriving in a few hours to spend a month at his home. He was ecstatic even though they have been coming over since the end of first year. However this fine morning he found himself especially excited to see Hermione again after their awkward goodbye at King's Cross a few days earlier. He hoped that he could clear the air of anything weird between him and Hermione within the next month; if not who knows how long they could keep this up.

"Hey you excited, son? Your friends should be arriving in a few hours right?" asked James as he saw Harry come down from his bedroom and plant himself in a chair ready to dig into the lovely breakfast his mom had made.

"Harry, it's your turn to make dinner tonight. I know your friends are coming over and you get distracted and you completely dismiss your responsibilities; but it's not fair that your father and I are always picking up your slack alright mister. I will remind you at 4:00 pm to get dinner ready. I don't care what you will be doing at the time you will start cooking the roasted duck I purchased at the store the other day" said his mom.

Wait, you want me to cook duck tonight! I have never cooked duck before and have no idea of where to even start" yelled Harry loud enough for everyone at the table to hear (James and Harry had been joined by Remus, Tonks and Sirius while Lily was giving Harry her spiel of cooking on your assigned date). After Remus, and Sirius moved in five years ago (later came Tonks) Lily decided everyone should be put on a cooking rotation so no one person felt overwhelmed to cook for all six people living in the house. Everyone was okay with the cooking rotation at first; Lily and James thought it would instill in Harry a sense of responsibility and give him valuable skills he could use in the future when he left home. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and even Tonks didn't mind cooking until Lily demanded that everyone cook without using magic. This was a serious blow to Remus, James, Sirius and Tonks who had never learned to cook without magic. Lily had to spend two months teaching them and Harry how to use all the pots, pans, oven, and stove. It was a bad time at the Potter manor for a couple months. Much of it was spent eating out because one of them would burn the food.

"Don't worry son the recipe is on the refrigerator just follow it carefully and there won't be an issue. I trust you" said Lily.

"Well thanks for your trust; it should help make dinner tonight" said Harry as sarcastically as he could.

"Hey! Don't speak to your mother like that. You know better manners than that" reprimanded James.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Can I be excused now I have finished my breakfast?" said Harry.

"Yes, you're excused" said Lily. Harry very quickly got up and left the dining room returning to his room until his friends would finally arrive.

"I swear Harry seems to becoming more like James everyday and I don't mean that in a good way" remarked Lily.

"Oh, of course you do Lily we all know you fell in love with James because of his rebellious proclivity to get into trouble and his staunch tendency to talk back to others" said Sirius.

"Oh please! That was definitely not the icing on the cake for us. I fell in love with James for other reasons" said Lily as she looked fondly at James and stretched her hand across the table to grasp his hand. He returned the fond look and took her hand in his.

"Yeah right, like any of us really believe that" remarked Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, you know you're my best friend but if you don't shut up I will kick your butt so fast out of this house you won't be able to say "sorry" before you hit the asphalt. Is that clear?" said James in a rough tone unusual for him and without moving his eyes from the captivating green ones his wife possessed.

"Crystal" was the only reply Sirius could muster. The rest of breakfast went on quietly and smoothly.

As the afternoon started and no one had shown up at the house yet, Harry moved into the living room and turned on the stereo, one of the many muggle electronics he had at home because his mom had been muggleborn and simply couldn't live without some of the appliances she grew up with. At the time, he was listening to one of his favorite songs "Sideways" by Dierks Bentley. Country music had been one of his secret loves that none of his friends knew about. His love came from years of listening to it from his parents who were probably bigger country fans than himself. Everyone in the manor had their special favorites, and whenever it was just the six of them music would be blasting from the living room without a complaint. However since James, Sirius and Tonks were all working on things they need to get done for the following week, Harry kept the music to a low volume just enough for his ears only. He laid on the couch in front of the television like he always did singing along with Dierks in his head: _worked all week it's time to play going to get a little bit sideways._ As Harry is getting really in tune with the song, he hears a knock on the door and goes running to answer totally expecting to see Ron, Ginny, Luna, and of course, Hermione; however when he opens the door his heart stopped for only one second but it felt longer. Standing in the doorway of his manor alone is the one and only: Hermione Granger.

"Are you going to let me in?" asked Hermione after ten minutes of standing in front of Harry with her luggage at her side.

"What?...Oh, of course..uh please come in" replied Harry quickly moving from the door to let Hermione inside. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Hermione was always going to arrive that day, but for some reason her early appearance sent shivers up his spine.

"Well this place hasn't changed much since last summer, has it?" asked Hermione as she stood in the hallway taking in the rest of the house.

"Um, no. Mom hasn't really made any major changes in the past year" replied Harry nervously. After a few more awkward minutes, Hermione made the next comment,

"Oh, right. You're probably wondering why I'm here so early? Well, my parents have to attend a dentist convention this weekend so they have to arrive at certain hour. I tried to owl Ron but after two hours I still had gotten no response. The must be busy over there at the Burrow. Anyway my parent were getting impatient so I gave them your address and here I am. Is that Keith Urban on the stereo?"

_Oh my God! _thought Harry. He had completely forgotten to turn off the stereo when he went to answer the door so it was still playing as he spoke to Hermione in the hallway. Quickly Harry said the first thing that came to his mind, "Yes, yes it is the great Keith Urban; turns out a love for American country music is one of my deepest darkest secrets that no one at school knows until now. Congratulations you now know something neither Ron, Ginny nor Luna knows."

"Wow right when I had thought I had you all figured out, I learn something completely unexpected" Hermione replied with a small smile forming on her lips and look that wanted to learn more from the boy she had had a crush on since the end of fifth year. "You want to learn a deep dark secret of mine that no one knows? I love American country music too."

"Really?" replied Harry with a smile and an increased interest in his best friend.

"Yeah, I don't listen to it too much because my parents hate it so the only thing they play in their car is heavy metal/ punk rock bands. If I'm in my room alone doing homework or organizing something, I'll play country from my ipod or ihome."

"You have an ipod?" asked Harry even more interested in his friend than before.

"Of course, I have an ipod. My parents are muggles remember. My room at home is full of muggle contraptions my parents have given me over the years. However, my favorite one is my ipod and ihome. Do you have one?"

"Yeah believe it or not I do. My mom bought it for me when I turned 11 she wanted me to take it to Hogwarts for whenever I got homesick, but when I saw that no one else had one I got nervous and never used. After the first semester, I brought it home and never took it back."

"Oh, same thing happened to me. I bought my own after working all summer in my parents' dentist office after 3rd year which is why I wasn't here that summer."

"Well, aren't we just learning new things every day? Anyway since we're both fans do you want to sit down and listen to some more music my parents' collection is filled with just about every hit song in country music since Alan Jackson and George Strait started recording."

"Sure" replied Hermione as she and Harry settled themselves on the couch one on one side against the armrest and the other on the other side. The music played for a couple of hours until Hermione and Harry managed to fall asleep one another. They were startled awake when Lily yelled from her bedroom for Harry to get the door since someone was knocking on it. Harry finally woke up to find Hermione's head resting on his chest sleeping soundly with his right arm wrapped around her chest holding her closer to him. Both their legs were simply stretched along the couch. Harry did not want to disturb this perfect moment but with Lily's yelling and the knocking on the door Hermione was bound to wake up. When she did she was just as confused as Harry and when she caught his eye they quickly separated to the corners they were in when they first sat on the couch. Harry got up quickly to answer the door; Hermione was right behind him. When Harry opened the door, he received a very pleasant yet very shocking surprise: Ron, Luna and Ginny had finally arrived, but something was way off. Ron was holding Luna's hand and their luggage, but when Harry turned to look at Ginny he saw Draco Malfoy holding her hand and their luggage.


	3. 3 What Was I Thinkin'

What Was I Thinkin'

Harry couldn't believe it. He simply stared at Malfoy with a look of utter confusion and casually moved his head toward Ron to see his reaction but he simply kept a seemingly cool expression as if he was trying to ignore or simply forget Malfoy's presence just two feet away from him. After about 15 minutes Luna spoke up and asked "Can we come in Harry, or is there a problem?"

Harry responded, "What?...Oh, of course come in, come in…all of you?" as he continued to stare at Malfoy.

"What's the matter Potter, someone has you stunned or what?"asked Draco aggressively since Harry wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Draco! Stop Harry is a good friend of mine," reprimanded Ginny. Harry didn't say anything just gave him an ugly look.

"Ron! You're here. It's great to see you again. You too Luna." Hermione's outburst took Harry out of his confused mental state since he seemed to have completely forgotten she was at his house.

"Hey, it's great to see you here too. I wasn't sure you would be here since when I tried to call your house you didn't answer" stated Ron.

"You tried to use a phone to call me?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Yeah alright, you caught me. Luna tried to call your house but no one answered."

"Yeah that was because no one was home. My parents had a convention to get to so they dropped me off here at noon. But I sent you like three owls saying I was coming directly here. Didn't you get any of them?" asked Hermione.

"No, I didn't because dad has cancelled the owl service at the house since Pig died in January. He's been trying to teach mom, Ginny and I how to use a telephone, and he bought all of us cell phones and a family plan" responded Ron.

"Really, how's that working out for you?" asked Harry as he was already listening to the conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"Well I called Hermione's house four times today with no answer so that should tell how much Ron likes the house phone or his own cell phone" added Luna, who sat wrapped in Ron's arms both seated in Harry's living room. Harry and Hermione were seated apart on the couch nearby neither wanting to return to that awkward position in front of their friends. Ginny and Malfoy had quietly moved outside to sit on one of the five picnic tables Harry had in his backyard. They were aligned one in front of the other left to right. In front of them was a barbeque pit used for outdoor celebrations. It was another muggle aspect of life Lily couldn't live without.

"So Harry, where are your parents, Sirius, Tonks, or Professor Lupin?" asked Ron.

"They are right here." answered James as he walked down the stairs with his wife, Sirius, Tonks and Remus right behind him.

Lily was the first to speak after they all descended from the staircase. "Hey Ron, Luna, Hermione it's great to see all of you. Hermione, I know you arrived earlier and I'm sorry neither James nor I were here to greet you because we were otherwise… preoccupied."

"Really, doing what?" asked Harry as he finally noticed his father's ruffled hair and his glasses slightly off center on his face. As he looked toward his mom, her hair was also ruffled and slightly messy, but what was even more obvious was the fact that her shirt was on backwards. "Eww" was the only word Harry could mutter. He looked toward Tonks and Remus for some sanctuary from the seriously awkward presence that engulfed the room when Harry realized what his parents were doing just five minutes ago, however Harry only received avoiding looks from his Hogwarts professor and his wife. Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, Harry made the first comment.

"Okay, so Ron would like to join me outside for a quick game of quidditch outside before I make dinner?"

"Sounds great, mate; but Malfoy and Ginny are outside and I would like to avoid him at all costs."

"Right, so how 'bout my room. I can show you my new issue of "Quidditch Weekly. Hermione, Luna you're also welcome to come unless you want to hang out with Ginny and Malfoy."

"No, thanks. Your room sounds great," replied Hermione. Luna nodded quickly and all were off to Harry's room, leaving the adults to go off to their perspective offices and get some work done before dinner.

Harry's room was of average size once you walked in from the door you saw a large stereo system in the far corner of the room with a full size bed next to it. The closet was located in front of the bed with his desk up against the wall near the door. He also had a couple of chairs around his desk for guests. The walls were painted blue with a few posters of his favorite quidditch team. Hermione, Ron and Luna quickly planted themselves in the chairs Harry had around his desk, while Harry sat upon his bed.

"So, could you really tell me why Malfoy's here?" Harry asked.

"Look, I really don't know alright. I just found out about him a couple of days ago."

"So, what? Ginny start dating our most hated loathsome enemy right under your nose and you just go along with it."

"Trust me, there is nothing I would like more than to watch dementor's kiss his soul into the complete darkness that he embodies, but I can't do anything on mom's order, so my hands are tied."

"You know, Draco really not that bad once you get to know," interjected Luna as a way to relieve some tension in the room.

"Oh, please! I know you're Ginny's best friend but could you please be my girlfriend for now and not try to convince to be nice to the two-faced git," replied Ron furious that his girlfriend was once again trying to get him to accept Draco, something he could not fathom.

"Look, Ron I know you and Draco have been at odds with each other the past six years but the truth is your sister's dating him. She has been dating him for the past year…"

"A year!" interjected Harry completely astonished. "How could you have let that happen?"

"Trust me I already feel like a complete idiot so I don't my best friend rubbing it in. Thank you very much," replied Ron sarcastically.

"The point is," continued Luna, "Ginny really likes him, and as much we all dislike…"

"Hate." interjected Ron. "The point is we all have to get past our differences because Ginny's in love with him."

"What! What do you mean she's in love with him? Did she tell you?" asked Ron desperately. "Luna DID SHE TELL YOU?" Luna tried to avoid his gaze but knew she had already said too much so she might as well just finish it.

"Yes, she told me she loves him, and apparently he loves her back so what's the problem."

"The problem is she's young and will probably get her heart broken by the slytherin arse. I swear if he hurts her I will hunt him down and take him to Azkaban and watch as he gets the Dementor's kiss."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," stated Hermione reminding everyone that she was in fact still in the room watching Draco and Ginny outside on the patio from Harry's window.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Look at the way Draco's looking at Ginny. It's like she is his entire world. I think Luna's right the sooner we get to accepting Draco as part of our band of friends, the better off we'll be keeping all of us together."

"Okay, you know what why don't I put on some Dierks Bentley and we can mull over what we're going to do about Draco and Ginny, sound good?" stated Harry.

"Dierks Bentley? You listen to country music, Harry?" asked Ron greatly intrigued.

"Yes, yes I do. It is one of my secret passions; got it from my parents."

"Well that is a shocking yet wonderful surprise because I have had "What Was I Thinkin'" stuck in my head since I walked into this house."

"Seriously?" asked Harry in complete shock that his best friend actually knows a song title from a country artist.

"Yeah, Ginny and I have been listening to country music since we could walk; turns out both our parents are huge fans. How is it possible that we've been friends for six years and I never knew this about you?"

Harry replied, "I don't know I could ask you the same thing."

"Well it doesn't matter. Just put on Bentley so I can relax and not think about Ginny and Malfoy anymore. Oh and don't worry about Luna, I have converted her into an American country fan just as big as me, right sweetie?"

"You most certainly have Ron, without a doubt," replied Luna.

"Well what a coincidence that all my friends are country music fans and I'm just finding this out now," replied Harry still recovering from the many surprises of the day.

"Hermione you too listen to country music?" asked Ron.

"Yes, every since I heard Faith Hill on the radio," responded Hermione.

"Wow, this is going to be a very interesting summer isn't it?" asked Ron one final time before Harry turned on his radio.

"Yes, Ron. It will definitely be an interesting summer," responded Harry before pressing play and soon_ "Becky was a beauty from south Alabama her daddy…" _filled the room.


	4. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

"What was I thinking showing up here for the summer out of the places I could be," said Draco.

"You were thinking 'I'm going to spend the summer with my girlfriend whom happens to be spending it at her friend's'." replied Ginny. They had both spent their time at Potter House outside on a picnic table near the BBQ. The backyard had been entirely designed by Lily Potter with really let the muggle aspects of her childhood influence her décor of the backyard which was about twice as large as the entire house. Despite most of the backyard being Lily's doing, James did get his two cents in and had a professional quidditch pitch installed for Harry to practice his seeker skills and play with his friends whenever they came over (or at least that twas the excuse).

"Draco, we've been through this already. I love you, there is no one in this world I would rather be with besides you. But I do not want to choose between you and my family. I don't know what I would do in that situation."

"I know, I know it's just when did "family" extend to Potter, Granger, and Looney?"

"Since forever, our parents have known each other since they were all in Hogwarts. Plus LUNA is my best friend and Ron's girlfriend so there is no getting around her. And for the umpteenth time please call her Luna. Actually you should probably start calling all of my friends by their first names it implies that you want to make amends for your past."

"But that's just it. I don't know if I want to be friends with them. I can tell you right now they don't want to be friends with me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. The hate me; we were raised to be enemies."

"This is all the more reason to make amends so the next generation can stop making the same mistakes our fathers have made. Just imagine a Malfoy and a Potter grow up to be best friends. Can you just imagine if your daughter fell in love with Harry's son?" asked Ginny.

"Wow, now you're going too far. There is no way a Malfoy will ever be with a Potter" replied Draco.

"What Malfoys can only be with Weasleys, is that it?"

"This Malfoy can with a Weasley that is how it works." replied Draco.

"Good answer." responded Ginny as she leaned into Draco and pressed her lips up against his in a manner that was very common and comfortable for them no matter where they are at the time.

"But still you have to admit how ironic would that be?" asked Ginny after she and Draco ended their kiss.

"Very. But it won't happen, not if I have a say in it." replied Draco.

"You would deny our child true love." stated Ginny when Draco said, "Your brother and the band of misfits are coming this way."

"Be nice." Ginny warned. "I'll try…promise." replied Draco.

"So, how are you guys doing? Not trying to convert my sister into a death eater, are you Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Ron, be nice." warned Luna.

"Yeah, Weasel listen to your girlfriend, and no I wasn't but what if I was, are you afraid she would choose me over you?" asked Draco with an air of sleaziness it was hard to deny.

"Draco." warned Ginny, who could feel the discussion going to another more dangerous level. Almost immediately, Ron goes to attack Draco about to start a fight when,

"Harry. Did you forget you have to cook dinner tonight." yelled Lily from inside the house.

"No I didn't forget." Harry yelled back. "But I had hope you would've." Harry mumbled under his breath so only his friends could hear him.

"Man you still have to cook even though we're here." said Ron. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." replied Harry.

"Harry!" called Lily.

"Coming!... Excuse me guys as much as I would love to hang out some more I have to go baste a turkey so if dinner sucks it's because I don't know how to baste a turkey."

"Harry why don't I help you. I help my mom all the time during Thanksgiving." suggested Hermione.

"Really!" stated Harry with a air of shock. "Uh… I mean, that'd be great. Thanks, Hermione." replied Harry.

"No problem. It'll be fun" said Hermione as she and Harry made their way back into the house and headed toward the kitchen. As they walked in they found Sirius sitting at the counter reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Harry, coming to make dinner, I presume? Well I'll get out of your way." Then he noticed Hermione. "Hermione? I don't remember Lily putting you on cooking duty tonight."

"She didn't. I'm helping Harry since he's never cooked a turkey before" replied Hermione.

"Ah, right. Well that is very kind of you and I will leave you two to it then. I hope this meal comes out great" said Sirius as he left the kitchen.

"Yeah, so do we." mentioned Harry. "Oh Sirius, could you check on Ron and Draco and make sure they haven't killed each other yet?"

"Will do" replied Sirius, a little alarmed and intrigued. Apparently he still hadn't realized that Draco was dating Ginny and that was the reason he was here this summer.

"Well I guess we should get started." said Harry.

"sounds good" responded Hermione. "Do you listen to music when you do everything?" asked Hermione when she saw Harry turn on the radio sitting on top of the counter.

"Yeah, everything except fly, obviously. I once tried to listen to my iPod while flying around outside. That did not work out at all. Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm just noticing that you go to the radio a lot when you're here."

"Yeah, well music helps me relax. Country music especially reminds me that even though times can be difficult. Someone else has probably gone through a similar experience and has written a song about it." Hermione was impressed She couldn't agree more with him but the way he said it just made her stare at him as if completely mesmerized.

"Hermione, Hermione are you ok?" asked Harry.

"What? Oh,..uh I'm fine. Um…let's get started shall we?"

"Sure" said Harry as he unwrapped the turkey.

After an hour and a half, the turkey was in the oven and Harry and Hermione were covered in just about all of the ingredients they used, stuffing, eggs, flour, turkey organs.

"Wow, we did it. We actually made a turkey. Thank you so much." Harry said as he hugged Hermione to show her his appreciation. "Uh, sorry I just got more stuff on you."

"Oh… no problem frankly I probably got more stuff on you anyway." replied Hermione as calmly as she could because right now she was just inches from Harry all they had to do was lean in and a kiss would be inevitable. The tension growing higher with every passing second, Harry did the only thing he could do he grabbed the punch bowl resting on the counter behind Hermione and poured the entire jug on her head eliciting a huge shriek from Hermione.

"HARRY POTTER! You are SO dead!"

Harry said nothing. There was nothing for him to say, nothing that could take back this action so he simply stood there stunned. Even though Harry couldn't speak, the radio was saying everything he wished his brain would tell his mouth to say, "I'm Sorry" by Blake Shelton was playing. _Well I'm sorry_

After Hermione's shriek, the kitchen was flooded with literally everyone in the house Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco were in the front row while James, Lily, Tonks, Remus and Sirius were in the back. James was the first to speak, "Wow what a super appropriate song for this moment."

"Shut up James" snapped Lily as she slapped her husband in the stomach make him double over a little bit. "What happened?"

"Isn't it a bit obvious" remarked Draco making him and Ron laugh a little and earning both of them a slap across their stomachs by their girlfriends.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny" said Luna

"You're right. It's freakin' hilarious" replied Ron as both he and Draco couldn't help but break out in a full out laugh mode. Therefore they were both escorted out of the kitchen by their girlfriends who were both grabbing them by their ears as they left the kitchen. Remus, Tonks, James, and Sirius couldn't help but let out a small snigger at the event.

"Come on Hermione; let's get you out of those clothes. You're shivering. And you mister" she said looking at Harry, "have a lot of explaining to do and clean this mess up." Harry just stood there a bit depressed for what he had done to the only girl he could ever envision spending the rest of his life with, and because he did not want to tell his mom that he was about to kiss her but the jug of punch was closer. Lily led Hermione to the bathroom and brought her a towel and some spare clothes from her luggage.

Having left Hermione with everything she necessary for her bath, Lily did what any good mother would do, she walked across the hall to her son's room. She quickly knocked and let herself in since she had a "no locked bedroom door" policy and Harry really didn't mind he never had anything to hide.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" asked Lily.

"No, not really." replied Harry.

"Well would you like to know what I think happened? I think you were going to kiss Hermione for the first time, but you got nervous and looked for the first thing you could grab to stop it." The look on Harry's face was one of shock and surprises the only thing he could say was "Were you watching us?"

"No, I definitely was not there when you dumped the punch bowl on her. I just know my son very well and I know you like her a lot."

"You know me very well because that is exactly what happened. Too bad she hates me because now I'll never get another chance to kiss her. I blew my chance right out of the water" said Harry quite depressed.

"Now I wouldn't jump to such hasty conclusions so quickly. Just let Hermione get over it and wait until she's ready before you try anything."

"What if she never comes around?" asked Harry.

"Trust me, she'll come around" said Lily as she got off Harry's bed to leave. Harry couldn't help but stare at her with a confused look as if she wasn't being completely honest. Lily added, "Let's just say your father did something very similar to me when he was your age and look how we turned out." Hearing this made Harry feel significantly better since he realized maybe not all hope was lost after all. "Thanks mom. I really needed that."

"No problem, son. That's what I'm here for…Oh, since the turkey is cooking the guests will be arriving soon and I invited Mrs. Malfoy so I expect you and everyone else to be on your best behavior. And I want you downstairs in ten minutes to greet our guests when they arrive. Understood?"

"Yeah" said Harry even though he wanted to protest Malfoy's mom being at dinner he decided to reserve his comment after all it wasn't his mom's fault her son is a huge pain in the arse or at least he would know by the end of the night. Following his mom's orders, Harry was downstairs in ten minutes to find Ginny and Luna reprimanding their boyfriends for their laughing at Hermione. Harry honestly could not decide which was more funny watching Ron and Draco get schooled by Ginny and Luna or watching Ron and Draco try to support on another in a losing battle that would most likely end in both of them being scolded by their mothers.

"Ron, that's it. I'm telling your mom when she arrives tonight and that's final." stated Luna as the end of the argument.

"Well what a coincidence. I'm going to tell your mother to sweetie since she is coming tonight after all" stated Ginny with an air of sarcasm. "Fine tell my mum she won't care. She barely knows you guys" replied Draco.

"Oh, we'll see about that" said Ginny as she and Luna went into another room to calm down.

"You should've just given up when she said she was going to tell your mum. Now you just made it worse." said Ron.

"Oh really, and how did I do that" replied Draco.

"I don't know, but I do know Ginny."

"Hey guys" said Harry when he saw Ron and Draco sit down on the couch.

"Don't talk to us Harry, you're the reason we're in this mess" said Ron "if you hadn't dumped that punch bowl on Hermione's head my girlfriend wouldn't be so freakin' mad right now."

"Yeah, Pothead you've done enough damage for one day" said Draco.

"You know it's really not my fault you two got schooled by your girlfriends like a couple of first grade sissies" replied Harry. Ron and Draco were about to attack him when Hermione came down after her shower looking even more beautiful than before Harry dumped the punch bowl on her head if that was even possible.

"Oh don't let my presence stop you. I was just looking for Luna and Ginny. Feel free to continue." Ron and Draco about to as Hermione left but the doorbell rang and Harry thanked his lucky stars for whoever was at the door. Harry went to go answer it and left Ron and Draco with a 'we'll pick this up later' look on their faces. At the door, however Harry was surprised to see Mrs. Malfoy, not because he didn't expect her but because he didn't expect her so soon.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Malfoy when Harry didn't respond.

"Um…no, nothing's wrong at all. I'm sorry I've had a very long day. Please come in." Harry said moving aside to let her in. "I'm.."

"Harry Potter. Yes I know who you are. Ginny talks about you and all her friends; all good things though."

"Mom, you made it." stated Draco with what seemed to be the smallest amount of excitement he could muster.

"Oh please don't sound so excited. Of course I did dear, you never turn down a dinner invitation." replied Mrs. Malfoy.

"I know but I thought you wouldn't want to come because you know this is Potter House."

"Draco you know very well you're father's prejudices are only his own. Plus how could I turn down a chance to meet all of your new friends."

"Right…my friends…It's a bit premature to call them that right now. They're more Ginny's friends than mine at the moment."

"Oh, well that's ok. You just be that nice friendly Draco I know you can be and they'll be your friends in no time."

"That's what I keep telling him" said Ginny as she, Luna, and Hermione approached Mrs. Malfoy.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you again."

"Same, I'm so excited you could make it tonight. I know it was a bit short notice. We've got much to talk. But for now let me introduce you to my friends this is…"

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. You're dating Ron correct?"

"No, definitely not, not in a million years. Ron's girlfriend is Luna" said Hermione firmly pointing to Luna.

"Oh, forgive me. It's just so many names and faces to connect. It's very nice to meet you" said Mrs. Malfoy as she shook Luna's hand.

"Same, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Now where is Ron?" asked Mrs. Malfoy looking around.

"I'm right here." said Ron coming up behind Draco. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." It surprised Ron how easy it was to be courteous to Mrs. Malfoy despite the fact that she was Draco's mom and her ex-husband hated his family.

"Oh please you can call me Narcissa. All of you can call me Narcissa"

"Well alright, then Narcissa let me introduce you to my parents" said Harry. Harry turned around to see his mom close behind.

"Narcissa so glad you could make it. I'm, Lily Potter, Harry's mom and James, my husband, will be downstairs in just a second….James, we have company!" yelled Lily. Harry's father came downstairs five minutes later and introduced himself to Narcissa. Soon after James, came Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. After about half an hour, the Weasley's, along with Fleur(Bill's wife), Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape( to the dislike of Harry and Ron but to the joy of Draco). The rest of the evening went by quickly; it was amazing to everyone how affable Mrs. Malfoy was despite having been married to Lucius for sixteen years. Everyone really enjoyed having her at dinner, especially Draco who seemed significantly happier after her arrival. Even Lily and Molly were developing a friendly connection (Molly has already made friends with Narcissa because Ginny has been dating Draco for a while). Dinner was delicious to everyone's surprise considering the earlier event which everyone was filled on by Ginny and Luna. Ron did receive a spiel from his mother about teasing his friends at the wrong times; likewise Draco did receive the reprimand promised him by Ginny. Narcissa was disappointed and really urged Draco to attempt to be friends with Harry and the others. She didn't want to see her son become his father and she knew this was his chance to make amends before they all left Hogwarts. Plus she really did not like Crabbe and Goyle despite her polite appearance to accept them as Draco's friends. Hermione on the other hand pretended Harry did not exist all during dinner and through dessert. Even though this bothered Harry immensely he could not blame her. However he kept his chin up during dinner and remembered the talk he had with his mom: things will get better he just had to give her some time. He knew one thing for sure: For Hermione he would give all the time in the world.


	5. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling of all chapters**

Ch. 5 Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not

The next two weeks were tough especially on Harry since Hermione still refused to acknowledge his presence very much despite the fact she was in his house. After Friday night, the rest of the weekend went by fast. Hermione spent most of her time with Luna and Ginny and for the most part they would go with Lily and Tonks to Diagon Alley or the shopping malls around town. Draco's presence was slowly making a positive adjustment to everyone's lives. James, Lily, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius couldn't complain very much because Draco was a very helpful polite well behaved young man. Hermione and Luna were making good adjustments too mainly because Ginny was a good friend so if she trusted him they can too. Even Harry's transition was going smoothly after six years of taunts for being friends with a mudblood and for being a Gryffindor. Their connection had much to do with the fact that Draco played Quidditch, so he and Harry had much in common. Draco's position on the Slytherin team was Beater, and he was very good even though he could never beat Gryffindor because Harry was such a great seeker. Ginny has also been on the team for a few years. Ultimately Ron, Draco, and Ginny were all good players whenever Harry felt like playing a quick game of quidditch which was often since Hermione didn't play, and from the sky Harry couldn't see the look of disapproval on her face.

Recently Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco played a quick game of quidditch against James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks (whose experience with quidditch is seriously narrow). Despite Lily's protests that James, Sirius, and Remus were too old and would probably get hurt, and Tonks had never played before, the game still went forward. The score was pathetic; Harry's team had beaten James' team 200 to 30. Lily couldn't help but laugh a little when James, Sirius, and Remus walked into the house all dirty and aching, confirming what she had said before. James was obstinate and had not regrets of playing; in fact he was proud that his son and friends beat him(even though he hadn't played in years). He was positive that Gryffindor would take home the House cup at the end of the year. For a while, Harry was happy and having a great summer until one day he tried to talk to Hermione.

"Hey are you enjoying that book?" asked Harry as he sat across from her on the couch. She was lying down on the couch in the living room reading a book. She just ignored his question hoping he would leave her alone. However, Harry had something else in mind.

"Well it sounds wonderful from the back cover synopsis," said Harry.

"Harry, what do you want?" asked Hermione slightly annoyed that he is disrupting her at a good moment.

"Look I am incredibly sorry about what happened a month ago. I have let you have your time, and now I'm just hoping you can forgive me. What do say…we move past that incident and start fresh?"

"No." responded Hermione.

"What! What do you 'no'?" asked Harry completely shocked.

"You're not forgiven." Said Hermione with a straight face as she went back to reading her book. Harry had no response. What could he say?

"Harry! Harry, there you are come on let's go outside and explode Fred's new firecracker he wants me to test out his new prototype," said Ron. "Harry, are you alright?" he said looking at Hermione who had a stern unrelenting look on her face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Harry finally turned to Ron and acknowledged his presence. "Alright let's go outside." Harry got up and followed a very confused Ron outside.

"Hey what was that about?" asked Ron.

"What?"

"You and Hermione, did you say something to piss her off. I thought you guys were good on the punch bowl incident.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. So this is the latest joke your brothers have come up with" said Harry as he took the firecracker form Ron's hands. "Ron, Ron?" then Harry saw them, Ginny and Draco were sitting at the picnic table kissing and talking.

"Ron come on, I thought you were on good terms with Draco. Don't do this."

"What made you believe that," said Ron as he walked over to his sister and her boyfriend. "What's going on here?"asked Ron.

"None of your business, Weasley," said Draco.

"Draco, be quiet," said Ginny. "Ron what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't like you with this git."

"Still! Ron when are you going to accept the fact I'm with Draco, everyone else has."

"Everyone else isn't your brother. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Draco is a good guy, haven't the past few weeks proven that? Weren't you the one laughing with him when Hermione had her incident."

"Ginny I don't care that we had a few laughs a few weeks ago. The fact remains that I don't trust him and I have been patiently waiting for you to realize that he is not good enough for you; but if you won't break up with him, I'll take matters into my own hands."

Ginny was furious now. "Ron, I'm 16 years old you cannot dictate the guys I date. I approved of you when you started dating Luna. Why can't you do the same for me."

"Because I'm dating you're best friend not your worst enemy."

"You know Draco wouldn't be such an enemy if you got to know him. Why won't you just give him a chance?"

Ron didn't say anything, he simply waked further into the backyard Harry following close behind. Ginny and Draco went inside the house. Ginny was about to almost burst into tears until Draco took her into his arms and consoled her. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

"Because he's your brother. He just wants what's best for you."

"Well I just don't understand why he won't trust me and let me decide that on my own."

"Look why don't you let me handle Ron and not worry about a thing, alright?"

"Really, you're going to convince him you're the one for me?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do everything I can to get him to like me even if it takes the rest of the summer."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have finally realized just how important it is to you that I get to know your friends, and because I don't like to see you cry. Plus I did promise my mom I would try my best to make you guys my friends. And I think I've done a pretty good job after all I've gotten everyone in this house to like me except your brother," said Draco in 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"That's true, of course Ron is the hardest one to change; he won't come easy."

"Well I changed you, didn't I?" said Draco as he grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a long sensual kiss.

Outside Ron and Harry were testing Fred's prototype. "Well you can tell Fred his new joke needs some serious repairs before it hits the shelves," Said Harry,

"Yeah I'll make sure he knows exactly what happened," said Ron as both of them stared at the wreckage of the prototype covered the yard.

"Well let's start picking this up," said Harry. He and Ron began picking up the remnants when Draco walked into the backyard.

"Wow, what happened here?"

"Let's just say Fred and George's new toy is not ready to be sold just yet."

"Okay. Look Ron, can we talk?"

"No." said Ron after taking one look at him.

"Did you just call him 'Ron'?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I figured since I'm trying to get him to like me I should probably call him by his first name."

"It's a good place to start." added Harry,

"So what do you say Ron up for little chat?"

"I'm busy as you can see." responded Ron.

"Actually Ron, I can take care of this." Ron shot Harry a look of discouragement. "Look I really think you should let Draco say whatever he came here to say alright. Weren't you the one who said he didn't want to lose his sister? I don't know what you saw, but I saw a Ginny who will not let go of her boyfriend not matter what. And just between you and me, Draco is not that bad of a guy once you get to know him."

"Fine, fine I'll let him talk. You know for the future, it is very annoying to be reminded of what one said if they can't remember saying it." said Ron as he turned around and led Draco back into the house leaving Harry to gather up the rest of the firecracker.

"Well now's your chance to prove yourself," said Ron as he and Draco sat across one another at the kitchen table.

"Right well, I just want to start by saying your sister is the most important person in my life and I would never dream of hurting her in anyway. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you given our past but it is the truth. I know one little talk won't change your mind about me and I'm okay with that, but what I'm not okay with is our actions hurting Ginny so if you can just tell me that you will at least try to open yourself up to the idea of me being your friend, I will do everything in my power to show you I am in fact worthy of your sister, and that no harm will ever come to her at my expense. That is all I wanted to say."

Ron was shocked. Out of all Ginny's boyfriends none of them were so desperate for his approval as Draco was; mainly because they were already his friends so they already had it, but this was different. Ron thought about it for a while.  
>"Deal. But don't mistake this. I'm willing to open myself up to you for Ginny because I love her and I don't want to lose her. This does not mean I like you or trust you. So if this goes bad you break up with her and leave her and my friends alone. Understood?"<p>

"Crystal clear." said Draco as he got up from the table and went to find Ginny. Ron stayed as he saw Harry enter the house with the remains of the firecracker.

"It went well, I assume?" asked Harry as he saw Ron sitting there alone.

"I told him I'd give him a chance."

"Well that's all anyone can ask of you at this moment, so good job."

"Thanks, so how about you? You never did tell me what was up with Hermione?"

"She still hasn't forgiven me for the incident and I have no idea what to do to get another chance. I blew it."

"Harry what you did was bad but not so terrible to ruin your chances with her. You and Hermione will be together, it's your destiny."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure destiny cares."

"Look you just have to make it up to her."

"Right and how am I supposed to do that."

"Throw a party."

"What?"

Throw a party here in your basement didn't your parents refurbish it over the school year."

"Yeah, but… actually that just might work."

"It will trust me."

"Alright." Said Harry as he and Ron slapped each other's hands.

Harry and Ron decided to throw the party Friday night to invite everyone from dinner; which included the whole Weasley clan and Fleur, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Narcissa since Lily and Mrs. Weasley had such a nice time with her before. Snape was invited but declined since he had personal matters to attend. Harry and Ron asked for help from Ginny, Luna even Draco, even though he wasn't much of a party planner but it was important to both of them that Ginny see them trying to get along. The hardest part of planning the party was keeping everything from Hermione since she lived in the house each of them had to take turns keeping her busy except Harry; things were still a bit awkward between them and Harry's patience was wearing thin. This party was his last chance to prove to Hermione he was the one for her.

After what seemed an eternity to Harry, Friday night finally arrived and despite his positive attitude, Harry was nervous. What was worse is that everyone could see it and even though they tried to relieve him of some stress he couldn't help but feel that just maybe it wasn't meant to be. However, all those thoughts disappeared when Harry saw Hermione walk downstairs after getting ready for dinner in a beautiful lavender rose dress that brought out the beauty of her eyes. Harry was stunned, there were no words to describe how impressed and enthralled he was by Hermione's appearance. Seeing her like that was the final incentive necessary to convince him that she could not belong to anyone else except him. Harry was determined to win her heart and if it didn't happen tonight he would keep on trying until he does win it. However, he was pretty convinced he would win it tonight. As she came downstairs, Harry couldn't help himself, "Hermione you look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She responded as she walked to the kitchen. After everyone arrived, the dinner was served and everyone was impressed by James' impeccable cooking skills. His roast lamb left everyone satiated. Once dinner ended, Harry and Ron invited everyone to the basement to enjoy some down home southern country music and dancing. Everyone was excited because after such a great dinner, a mini dance party sounded just perfect. Harry turned on the stereo and the mixed country cd his parents made began playing. Immediately after the music started Harry and his friends began dancing with Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Sirius. Everyone else sat down and waited for the rest of their dinner to digest. After an hour, James, Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus moved unto the dance floor. Everyone was having the time of their lives.

It was definitely the highlight of the summer so far and Harry had Ron to thank for coming up with the idea. However, he had still not accomplished his goal of winning Hermione's heart so after an hour into the party, Ron had been so distracted by Harry sitting at the same table since the music started that Luna let him go to speak to Harry.

"Hey what's going on? Are you waiting for someone to take your place? Why haven't you asked Hermione to dance?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment! 8 slow songs have already played, and you have not moved from this table so you're just letting the right moment pass you by. So please do me and everyone else who helped you get here a favor and ask Hermione to dance now!" said Ron in a stern angry voice.

"Alright, alright, I'll ask her." said Harry as the current song ended. He walked over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Hey, having a good time?"

"Surprisingly, yes the music is great."

"Why are you surprised? You should know by now I know how to throw a party."

"Oh I know your party planning abilities are great indeed, I just thought with how we've been the past few weeks; it might be awkward for us."

"Well how about we alleviate some of that awkwardness by a dance, will you join me?"

After some initial hesitance, Hermione extended her hand and grabbed his hand. Once on the dance floor, Harry was a little nervous since this was his first time dancing. Hermione could sense this and held him closer. To ease some tension, Hermione asked, "Why did you do it?"

Harry looked at her confused but then realized what she was asking. "Honestly, you made me so nervous that I couldn't go through with it." Hermione didn't say anything but by the look in her eye, Harry knew she understood what he had said. Thompson Square began to play on the radio. Hermione with a very teasing look in her eye simply said: "Well then the only question now is 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?" in tandem with the song.

With everyone watching, Harry leaned down and satisfied the urge that had been plaguing him for weeks. As he withdrew his lips from Hermione's, he couldn't help but stare into those beautiful blue eyes and realize that she, the girl of his dreams, was finally his.

"I forgive you." said Hermione as she leaned back into him to continue kissing him. Ron silently gave him a thumbs up when Luna wasn't looking; even Draco gave him a look of approval while having Ginny in his arms. This was by far the best part of his summer.


	6. The Lucky One

6. The Lucky One

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**The title of this chapter is inspired by the song by country superstar Faith Hill "The Lucky One". The title is involved in the chapter.**

Harry and Hermione were inseparable. After the dance, everything went back to normal; the only difference was that Harry and Hermione were finally dating. Everyone was happy especially Lily and James, who were very proud their son found such a great respectable girl. (Even though they knew deep down, it was only a matter of time until Harry and Hermione began dating like everyone else suspected). They could not be happier with Hermione. After two weeks, the Potter Manor was officially full of five couples (Sirius was the only bachelor).

One fine Monday morning, everyone was enjoying a great breakfast made by Lily, when Ron asked, "So, Harry how about you, me and….Draco go out for quick out for a couple laps around the quidditch pitch?"

Harry quickly looked at Hermione who gave him a 'tell him the truth look'; Harry quickly responded, "Um…I can't Ron, I've already made plans with Hermione today, but you can fly with Draco if you want."

"Uh… no thanks. What are you two doing?"

"Harry's taking me to Godric's Hallow to show me around his first home and we'll probably picnic in the backyard."

"Oh…that sounds so nice," said Luna. "Ron how come you never take out on date anymore. We used to go out all time just you and me when we first started dating."

"What do mean I don't take you out anymore? We went out the weekend before school ended, remember?"

"The lake on Hogwarts grounds does not count as a date, plus all we did was snog for two hours and then return to my common room and snog for an hour more."

"Alright! That's enough of that talk no one here really wants know what you and Ron do in your private time," interjected Sirius who really did not want to know.

"Oh, sorry everyone, but the point is we never go out anymore," said Luna.

"Okay, okay if you really want we can go out and spend the day together wherever you want, you can choose the place." said Ron.

"Okay!" said Luna excitedly. "Oh, I know just the place. We can go to the Winding Forest, just miles from here, and see all the creatures in their natural habitats."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." said Ron in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster.

"You know, a date sounds great. What do say, Ginny? Would you like to spend the day with me?" asked Draco looking at her.

"I would love to go on a date with you." said Ginny as she leaned in and give a quick peck on the cheek.

"Great! Where should we go?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "I know, remember that park at the edge of town, you said would be great for a private date. We should go there."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You're right that place is perfect." said Draco excitedly. He quickly gave Ron a look to see if he approved; Ron gave him a quick nod after deliberating the idea that his sister would be going out with someone he still did not like very much, but since he was trying to give Draco a chance he allowed it.

"Well, then it looks like everyone has their own plans for the day. That's great, we have the entire house to ourselves, maybe we should have a little date of own?" asked Tonks looking at Remus.

"I'm in. It would be nice to spend some time together. How 'bout you Prongs, would you and Lily like to join us?"

"You know what. That sounds great, we can double date right here at home until the kids get back." said Lily who was very enthusiastic about the whole idea.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Sirius, who was the only one without plans that day. "You can't just kick me out of the house?"

"Actually, we can because it's my house, but we won't because you're a close friend. However, didn't you say you would like to go that new pub in Diagon Alley?" asked James.

"Oh, yeah I would like to go. You know what. That sounds great. I'll spend the day in Diagon Alley while you guys go on your perspective dates."

"Alright, then its settled." said Harry as he quickly went back to finishing his breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone got ready for the day and their perspective dates. Lily was in the kitchen quickly preparing the picnic baskets her son, Ron, and Draco would take on their dates. Due to time constraints, she had to use magic which bothered a little but there was no other choice.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" asked James. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were standing in the backyard ready to apparate their perspective destinations. "Hermione is getting still getting ready." said Harry.

"What is taking her so long? Is she putting on a new face?" asked Ron jokingly.

"Shut up, Ron." said Harry.

"It's alright, I'm ready." said Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand ready to apparate. "And for your information Ron, I was cleaning the mess you made in the bathroom again. Honestly, I don't know how you get toothpaste all over the sink and in your mouth simultaneously."

"Okay, that's enough of that. Now that everyone's here and you all have your picnic baskets enjoy your day and be back by midnight or we'll come after you and tell your parents, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." said Draco.

"Don't call me 'sir' Draco." said James

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Much better. Alright, guys have fun." With that said Ron and Luna were the first to leave, then Draco and Ginny, finally Harry and Hermione.

A few seconds later….

Ron and Luna were at the entrance of the forest.

"This is going to be great." said Luna as she and Ron entered the forest.

"Yeah, this is going to be very interesting." said Ron apprehensively. After walking a few miles into the forest, they found a wide open plain without any trees where they settled down.

After having the lunch Lily made them, Luna and Ron spent almost an hour staring at sky and calling out the funny shapes of the clouds as they lay in each other's arms over a blanket.

Ron was the first to make a comment, "I love you." Luna sat up immediately following this declaration and stared intently into Ron's eyes.

"Where did that come from?" asked Luna.

"Laying here with you has gotten me thinking about us and I just realized I couldn't remember the last time I said it." said Ron as he moved into a sitting position on top of the blanket facing Luna.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I also love you or else this would be awkward…" said Luna as she leaned in to kiss Ron on the lips. Their kiss lasted a few minutes and would've lasted longer had Ron not stopped Luna from trying to remove her shirt.

"Trust me as much as I would love to continue, I really don't want today to be about that." Luna quickly buttoned up the few open buttons on her shirt. "I know this may sound strange but I just want to talk with you like we used to when we first started going out."

"You're right that is strange. Are you feeling alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….Actually, no I'm not because I don't know if we're fine?" At first, Luna was completely confused by the question and simply stared at Ron strangely until she thought about it for a few minutes.

"Oh! Oh, yeah Ron we're okay. I mean I still love you, you still love me. There is no other person I would rather be with."

"Oh, Thank God!" exclaimed Ron. Luna looked at him surprisingly. "It's just when you said you want to go out I thought you were trying to let me down easy or something."

"What! No, that was definitely not what I wanted. I just want to be with you like this, just you and me and the outdoors like we just to before you found out about Draco and Ginny or tried to set up Harry and Hermione. I mean… you still want to be with me, right?"

This time Ron was surprised by the question, "Yes, absolutely. You are the only one for me…forever. You were right, I don't take you out like you deserve anymore and I've been so obsessed by Ginny's new boyfriend that I have neglected my own girlfriend and I'm sorry for that."

"That's okay; I forgive you…just as long as you never forget again."

"I cross my heart." responded Ron, as he leaned in to kiss Luna. After a few minutes, the two separated because once again neither wanted to spend their day alone making out. So once they finally separated, Luna suggested they go for a walk along the marked trail nearby.

As they walked, they held hands and Luna pointed out most of the creatures she could recognize since Ron had no idea what they were. They walked for two hours before returning to their picnic site.

"I had a good time today. This was fun." said Ron.

"Yeah, this was fun." said Luna as she and Ron packed up the picnic and blanket.

"There is one more thing I want to say before we leave." said Ron as he looked seriously into Luna's eyes. "I'm the lucky one." He waited for a response but instead received a slightly concerned look. "What I mean is…" Ron grabbed Luna's hand. "… I feel so lucky to have you and even though we have been dating for almost a year and a half, I still have no idea what you see in an average bloke like me but whatever that is, I hope you can continue to see it for as long as we're together because I really do love you with all my heart."

"What I see in you is this exact moment, this whole day…plus you make me laugh. How can I let that pass? The point is 'I love you too.'"

With that being said, he grabbed Luna with a smile on both their faces and the picnic basket, and they both apparated back to Potter House.

("The Lucky One"- Faith Hill)

_So hot outside all i can wear  
>Is these cut off overalls<br>And these sandals on my feet  
>But i emptied my pockets for a bus ticket<br>So i could sit there on a broken seat  
>I got no place i should go<br>I got no worries you know  
>Second or seventh street<br>It doesn't matter to me_

_[Chorus:]__  
>'cause you're mine<br>That's all i need to know  
>The sunshine's everywhere we go<br>It's so right cause i've got you to hold  
>Every night yeah<br>I'm the lucky one  
>I'm the lucky one<em>

Well i pulled back down to my upstreet apartment  
>And the air never works in that old place<br>Twenty-seven and i thought i'd be further along  
>Than just this rented space<br>I got no papers to read  
>I got no cable tv<br>And i got no places to be  
>I got no people to meet<p>

_[chorus]_

I'm on a roll  
>When i'm with you<br>Don't stop me now  
>I just can't lose<p>

_[chorus]_


	7. My Best Friend

My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything about Harry Potter.**

Ginny and Draco arrived at the end of town a few seconds after apparating from Potter House. They slowly made their way toward the park careful to take in their surroundings. Once at the park, they immediately found a nice spot away from the other couples and kids running around. After an hour and a half, they enjoyed a great meal courtesy of Mrs. Potter. After finishing their meals, they both laid on the blanket Lily packed and stared up at the clouds. After ten minutes, Ginny sits up and breaks the silence.

"Thank you." Draco looks up at her confused.

"Thank you for what, sweetie?"

"For spending this summer with me here away from your other friends. I know with my brother things have not been easy, but I really appreciate you trying…I just thought you should know that."

"Your don't have to thank me because…." Draco also sits up and looks Ginny straight in the eye and takes her hand in his. "…There is no one else I would rather spend this summer with and I really meant that. As for Ron, I really don't mind. In fact and you are not to repeat this to anyone, not Luna or Hermione, No one, but I kind of envy Ron, I would have loved to of had a little sister to tease and protect simultaneously. My mom wanted more kids, it just wasn't possible…."

"I'm sorry" responds Ginny.

"For what? It wasn't you're fault. Plus I've already told her I'll make it up to her with grandkids." Draco looks at Ginny with a sly grin.

"Really. How many grandkids are we talking about?"

"Umm, not much just about six or seven." said Draco sarcastically.

"Oh, right just seven kids….no biggie. So are you gonna have at least four of these seven kids 'cause there is no way I'm following in my mom's footsteps and having seven kids. That's just not gonna happen." Draco laughs at Ginny's obstinancy, one of the many characteristics he admires about her.

"I'm just kidding. Mom will have to be statisfied with just two grandkids possibly three but I'm statisfied with just two. You think you can manage two kids?"

"Yeah, two kids sounds perfect."

"And this should go without saying but this is talk about a very distant future when we are both stable and married and ready to start a family. I just want to be with you for now. All I need is you." said Draco.

"Good cause all you have is me…for now. I love you." replies Ginny as she leans in to kiss Draco on the lips.

"I love you too." replies Draco after he separates himself from Ginny's lips. Ginny doesn't meet his eye instead she looks far in the distance at a young couple in their mid-20s kissing, she could just make out the engagement ring resting on her left hand.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, of course. What do you think we spent the last 20 minutes talking about? Unicorns?" replied Draco.

"No, I mean have you thought about…what you are going to do after next year…you know…workwise?"

"Oh, yeah. I've thought about working for the Ministry in a completely different department from my father, of course. But I've thought about maybe being an auror or something like that."

"An auror, really? You know that's what Harry and Ron are probably going into are you sure you can see yourself working with them?"

"I am spending the summer with them. So yeah, I think after this summer I can manage working with those two blokes. But I know that my job opportunities are not what's bothering you right now so why don't you tell me what it is?" Ginny was surprised she's typically not the kind of girl who wears her emotions on her face, so the fact that Draco sensed something more was comforting that he knew her like no one else. Nevertheless, Ginny had no other choice but to come out with it so she said,

"Do you ever think about…other girls….maybe your age or older or in Slytherin House?"

"No." Draco replied. "Where is this coming from?..." Looking at Ginny's expression still not looking him in the eye, Draco puts one and two together, "Oooh." Draco exclaimed.

"I understand where all this is coming from? You're worried; I might break up with you at the end of the year." Her greatest fear has been revealed; no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the pain of this probability from her face. She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Ginny, look at me." said Draco trying to capture Ginny's eye. He gently seated himself right across from her so his eye could meet hers. She would not budge. The tears were silently falling and she didn't want him to see. "Ginny, please." still nothing. Draco did the only thing that came to mind; he gently grabbed her chin and pulled it toward him so that her watery eyes stared straight into his solid stoic brown eyes. "I would not be here right now if I had ever thought about breaking up with you. You have already changed my life for the better in so many ways…I'm indebted to you. The point is I would not be spending my summer in Potter's house if I had plans to leave you at the end of the year." Ginny grabbed his neck and tipped him over so she that she was on top of him while she kissed for a while.

After a few minutes, Draco took a breath and said, "Plus, I've already been warned that I will suffer severely intense pain from your brothers if I ever hurt you, so why would I ever want that."

"Remind me to thank Ron when we get back home." said Ginny smiling.

After two hours of walking around the park and simply being with each other, Draco and Ginny decided it was time to return. The sun was coming down and they didn't want anyone to think that something happened, but right before they apparate Draco turns to Ginny and says,

"Ginny, I don't think I was very clear before. I'm not leaving you after I graduate from Hogwarts because I'm afraid of your brothers." Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, I'm afraid of your brothers, but that is not the main reason I plan on staying with you. The truth is…. you are my best friend. Crabbe and Goyle….never understood me the way you do. You see the in me a better version of myself and I love that. I hope to be that some day."

"You already are," and they were gone.

**My Best Friend- ****Tim McGraw**

I never had no one  
>I could count on<br>I've been let down so many times  
>I was tired of hurtin'<br>So tired of searchin'  
>'Til you walked into my life<br>It was a feelin'  
>I'd never known<br>And for the first time  
>I didn't feel alone<p>

You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
>And you believe in me<br>Like nobody ever has  
>When my world goes crazy<br>You're right there to save me  
>You make me see how much I have<br>And I still tremble  
>When we touch<br>And oh the look in your eyes  
>When we make love<p>

You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend (my best friend)  
>You're my best friend (my best friend)<p> 


	8. Amazed

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Amazed

Harry and Hermione were in front of Godric's Hallow within seconds of apparating from Harry's backyard.

"Well, here we are." said Harry. "Ready to have the best first date ever."

"Of course." replied Hermione smiling, as they both walked through the front door. First on the list was a tour of the house. Harry showed Hermione his nursery which was simply four white walls since no one was living in the house anymore. Then he showed her his parents' bedroom along with the bathroom, kitchen, and living room where he spent his first Christmas. This was also the Christmas that Sirius gave Harry his first broom which scared his mom half to death but made his father so proud.

After seeing the whole house, Harry and Hermione settled in the backyard and ate their lunch prepared by Lily. They enjoyed their tuna sandwiches with pumpkin juice and chips.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Harry as he finished his chips on the patio with Hermione sitting across from him.

"I don't know. You don't have anything else planned." said Hermione.

"No. We have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves until we have to get back, of course."

"Well in that case, I suggest we move into the living room, play a little bit of country radio." said Hermione as she got up and moved back into the house with Harry close behind.

Hermione sat on the couch facing the fireplace with a flat screen above it, while Harry turned on the radio to his favorite country station. It soon began playing "Celebrity" by Brad Paisley.

"There we are." said Harry as he put the controller on the table and seated himself next to Hermione on the couch. With the radio volume pretty low, they are able to converse and enjoy the music simultaneously. Sitting close together doing nothing, Harry did the only thing that came into his mind, he stretched his left arm out and loosely hung around Hermione's shoulder which she didn't seem to mind which Harry took to be a good sign. Feeling more confident, he turned to Hermione, who was silently enjoying the music, and leaned in to kiss her, which she thankfully returned. As their kiss lengthened, Harry took the chance to gently push Hermione toward the couch so she that she laid across the couch and Harry as on top of her. He slowly tried to remove her shirt which she sensed and stopped immediately. The country music playing seemed like a low distant hum even though it had been playing at the same medium volume level.

"Wow. What are you doing?" asked Hermione slightly alarmed that Harry was trying to take her shirt off.

"Uhh…um…I...I don't know. I'm sorry." said Harry quickly getting up off the couch. He stood up in front of Hermione, who was slowing getting up getting into a sitting position on the couch again. Harry was shocked and confused but mostly confused. He took a seat across from Hermione in the other loveseat, believing they should have the distance.

"Um…well that was awkward." said Harry having no idea what to say in a moment like this.

"I don't understand where our signals got crossed. I mean when I asked to come in here, I wasn't thinking about having sex in the living room of your parents' first house. Or in any room of this house if that's what you were thinking." said Hermione.

"I wasn't thinking… um…what I want to say is…." muttered Harry. _"Darn it I have really blown it."_ said Harry under his breath. "Hermione I'm sorry for the misunderstanding….I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just…"

"…started thinking like a man. It's alright, Harry. My father has already explained the mind of teenage boys to me more times than I care to count. I was just caught by surprise. I didn't think you were one of those kinds of guys." said Hermione.

"I'm not! Really, I just have no idea what I was thinking, but really I'm not that kind of guy. I'm sorry…I don't even know how to say this but…I feel different around you. I don't know…" muttered Harry not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"How do you feel around me?" asked Hermione.

Harry took the controller and turned off the radio right in the middle of "Honeybee" by Blake Shelton. "I…I feel complete. Like…as long as I have you in my life, I'll never be alone; nothing will ever be that bad." Harry sighs. "That probably sound as corny as I think it sounds. Wow. You know if you want to go back we can leave now and just cut this date short. I'm pretty sure I've already ruined it for both of us." said Harry as he gets up.

"No. Sit back down!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry, a bit startled, obeyed immediately. Hermione motioned to Harry come back and sit by her again. He also obeyed. Not knowing whether he should be shocked or scared Harry simply let Hermione kiss him for a little bit. She let go rather quickly to the gratitude of Harry. "I feel the same way." said Hermione. Harry was surprised and elated.

"Okay, that's great." Harry replied smiling. He took Hermione's hand in his and just looked into her eyes for a bit.

"Harry, since we have already established that we do in fact like each other once again. I think we should lay down some ground rules."

"Okay, sounds good." replied Harry.

"Alright, well the first one I think should be…that we wait until we get married to have sex even if that means we are married to other people." said Hermione.

"Okay, I agree completely. And just to be safe. I was not planning to have sex with you today on this date. That was not something I had planned in any way."

Hermione chuckles at Harry's heartfelt statement. "It's alright, Harry. I've already forgiven you."

"Well in that case. Then yes, no sex at all until we're married… even if it's to someone else. Even though that is unlikely." said Harry smiling. "Anything else?"

"No, not that I can think of right now."

"Alright, then what do you what to do now?"

"How 'bout we watch a movie?"

"Okay." said Harry as he got up and went to the DVD shelf. "Well here are all the movies? Feel free to pick one." said Harry as he brought the bin out and laid it on the table. The bin contained just about everything from 'Titanic' to 'Red'.

"Oh. Here we go." said Hermione as she handed Harry 'Sweet Home Alabama'. "It's my favorite."

"It's my favorite too." said Harry while Hermione looking at him completely confused. "What! A guy can't have a sensitive side…Look just don't tell anyone okay. I really don't need Draco teasing me the rest of the summer. He might be dating Ginny but since she is not my sister I can very willingly blow the guy to Timbuktu if I feel like it."

Hermione didn't mind she just wanted to give Harry a hard time. In fact, the fact that Harry so willingly admitted that he had a sensitive side made Hermione like him even more. There are not many guys out there very much in touch with their sensitive sides much less admits that they have one, or so her father said. Harry put the movie in and came to sit by Hermione. He stretched his arm across her shoulders again but this time he just let her rest her head against his chest.  
>Once the movie ended, Harry removed the DVD from the player and came back to sit next to Hermione.<p>

"Do you believe that's possible? To convince yourself you're in love with someone else, when in reality you still love the one you left behind?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yes…I think. I mean, I believe in soul mates; the existence of that one person who understands you perfectly and accepts you just as you are for every person on this earth. As for Melanie's delimma of choosing between Jake and Andrew, she realized that Jake was her one soul mate and that given their past she was still in love with him."

"Well, yeah but still, she let seven years go by in New York where she got engaged to this other guy whom she supposedly loved enough to marry him."

"Yeah, but she never got officially divorced in those seven years, even when she thought it was official; it wasn't really official. That's why she went back to him; he reminded her of all the things she loved about him and she remembered why she loved him."

"Do you believe that? Do you really believe that love is so powerful it can restore a person's memory of someone else?"

"Yes, I do. If the love between two people is powerful enough as it is between two soul mates, then one person does have the power to make the other remember. However Jake wasn't trying to make Melanie fall in love with him again, they simply did because their love was so strong." said Harry.

"Hmm. Interesting." said Hermione.

"What? What's so interesting" asked Harry a bit startled.

"Nothing. I just…I think it's great that you believe in soul mates and true love. I've just never met a guy quite like you and I've known you for seven years already. You amaze me, Harry."

"Oh, no I think you have it quite backwards because the way I see it: You amaze me, Hermione."

Hermione chuckles a little. "Really? How do I amaze you, Harry?"

"You're always right, even when you're wrong you're right. You stand up for what you believe in and you don't let other people get to you. You punched Draco in the face during third year, which I still applaud even though he's dating Ginny and he really isn't that bad a bloke once you get to know him but he did deserve the punch 3rd year. But most of all you amaze me by simply being with me even after I pulled that totally awkward moved where we almost had sex, you simply laid down some ground rules and pretended like it never happened which I thank you for because if that was the end of our relationship I would be… devastated. You are so beautiful and even though I have no idea what you see in me, I am so grateful to be with you today and yesterday and hopefully tomorrow if I don't screw up today. I am so amazed by you, just like the song by Lonestar." said Harry.

"I love you." said Hermione, whose face turned red right after she registered what she had said. "Oh My God. That was way too soon, wasn't it? I did not mean to say that so…quickly? I don't know what I'm saying…"

"It's alright, its okay Hermione. I'm not scared because now I can say 'I love you too.'" said Harry. Before he knew it, Hermione had caught a hold of his lips and they were once again in a loving embrace. After a few minutes, they separated and realized it was 7:45 pm. They quickly grabbed their things and apparated back home.

Amazed- Lonestar

_ Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
>Baby, you surround me<br>You touch every place in my heart  
>[- From: . -]<em>

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
>Oh, every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you  
><em>


	9. Remember When

Remember When

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

"I really can't believe how grown up Harry has gotten. I mean, it seems like yesterday we just dropped him off at the train station for his first year of Hogwarts and know he's on his first date. Where did the time go?" asked Lily as she cooked dinner. James, who was sitting on the counter reading the newspaper, was completely oblivious to Lily. "James? James!"

"Wow! What?" exclaimed James startled by Lily's loud yell.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"asked Lily

"Of course, I am. You said something about dropping Harry off at Hogwarts even though he has going with his friends since fifth year."

"You are not even listening to me. I said 'it seems like yesterday we just dropped him off at the train station for his first year of Hogwarts' not that I want to see him off at the train station, I know he goes with Ron and Hermione. It's just when did we become the old boring couple who spends their nights at home waiting for their kids to come home?"

"Hey! We are not that couple and we will never be that couple and that is that."

"James honey, just because you say something does not make it true. Plus look at us, I'm afraid we have been that couple for a few years now."

"I will not give in, Lily you know me better than that."

"You're right. When did Sirius leave I haven't seen him since the kids left?" asked Lily.

"He left right after the kids, decided to spend the day in Diagon Alley. That was probably an excuse to get away from the house and all the couples living in it." said James as he got up and kissed Lily on the lips while she stood by the stove watching the dinner.

"I love you too, James. Talking about love, where are Remus and Tonks?"

"I don't know probably upstairs getting laid." said James.

"James!" exclaimed Lily as she smacked James shoulder.

"What! Like you're not thinking the same thing."

"Well, you're right. But I would never say that out loud." said Lily.

"And that my dear is why you have me. Now would you like me to help you with dinner?"

"Umm…No, you know what you could help me by setting the table please." said Lily.

"Alright." and James got right to it setting the table. When everything was set nice and pretty, Lily brought the lamb she had been roasting and set it in the middle of the table for James to start carving. Right after he started cutting the lamb Remus and Tonks walked into the kitchen.

"For your information Remus and I were not upstairs having sex, we were in the living room eavesdropping on your conversation." announced Tonks the minute she entered the kitchen holding Remus' hand.

"And to put your mind at ease, Lily you most definitely are not a boring old lady who waits up for her teenage son to come home however, James has definitely reached that stage long ago." stated Remus.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, Mooney." exclaimed James.

"I am on your side Prongs. I'm just looking at your situation objectively."

"Objectively, my arse. You just like Lily more than me you always have."

"Well, I can't exactly argue with that can I?" responed Remus as he looked Lily's way."

"Oh, stop it you two. We are about to start dinner." said Lily as she sat down at the table next to James with Remus and Tonks across from them.

"Would you like some wine, Tonks?"offered Lily since she saw her glass was the only one not filled.

"No thanks, Lily. Remus already offered." replied Tonks.

"Alright. Well, what I was saying earlier was that…I don't know, I'm surprised by how fast the time has gone. I feel like it was just yesterday, James and I were bringing Harry to Godric's Hallow from the hospital and now our little boy is starting his final year at Hogwarts in the fall." said Lily.

"Well darling what would you have do: freeze time so you can enjoy this moment for as long as you need? Or would you rather I find a time machine and send us back to when we really did bring Harry home from the hospital?" asked James jocularly.

"James, be serious please. I'm just saying I'm proud of Harry and all he has accomplished even if it does make me feel old. I mean do you remember Harry's first Christmas and Sirius, and I still swear to this day I will not forgive him, bought Harry his first broom. Harry was barely three months old."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You ran around Godric's Hallow throwing every single hex you could think of at Sirius and he was trying to deflect them as best he could. You got him though with that voices hex. If there is one voice Sirius hates to have in his head, it the voice of his dead mother. May she rest in peace." said Remus.

"Yeah, poor Sirius had to walk around the entire day listening to his mom complain about how he got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I will say this though, I'm really glad he did get into Gryffindor because there is no way Hogwarts would have been the same without the four of us together. I'm including Pettigrew even though he got tired of us after fifth year. We really did have good times at Hogwarts you, Padfoot, and I." said James.

"Yes we did. I mean who could forget your constant yet terrible attempts to ask Lily out on a date. I mean, you had it bad for her. It was sad just looking at you fail all those years." said Remus.

"Yeah, well you certainly didn't help by asking out to the Yule Ball, 4th year even though you knew I was planning on asking her myself."

"Hey, that was not my fault she asked me, remember?" replied Remus. James was about to throw some of his food like a five year old when Lily yell,

"Boys! Stop it! Really, James you're throwing your food what are you three years old? Stop. Plus Remus is right, I did ask him to the ball because I knew you were going to ask me and I wanted to spare the shame in declining you. It really doesn't matter anymore because on the train ride to the start of our final year at Hogwarts I got tired of your attempts of asking me out and so I finally accepted. You ended up taking me on what was a surprisingly romantic and fun date to Hogsmeade which was when you had officially won me over." said Lily looking at James for the last part of the comment.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't know James had in him to be so romantic." stated Tonks.

"Yeah, well it definitely declined by the time we met you Tonks, but for most of our 7th year James was very impressive."

"Why, thank you sweetheart. It is so nice to hear you say that even if I haven't lived up to that reputation very well over the last few years." said James.

"Don't worry about honey. If I truly believed that romantic thoughtful kind guy was an accurate trait of your personality, I would've broken up with you years ago."

"Oh, okay….Wait, was that an insult? Did you just say I'm not a romantic thoughtful kind guy?" asked James enigmatically. Remus and Tonks chuckled to themselves at James' puzzlement.

"You know what, sweetie. Why don't we just finish our dinner." said Lily.

Once dinner and dessert was done, James, Lily, Remus, and Tonks moved into the living room and turned on the radio to a low volume.

"You know Lily, you are right…" said James.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right." responded Lily. "What am I right about this time?"

"You're right about us maybe we are entering that stage of life where we become the old couple who waits for their son to get home, but you know what, there is nothing wrong with that because we have raised a great smart caring son with a slight tendency to get into trouble but who has made us very proud parents." said James.

"Oh… now you're right and that is why I married you because you have such a way with words. We do have a great son. I mean just look at how he has changed Draco. I mean that was probably mostly Ginny but still remember how upset he was when we told him Draco was staying for the summer, and look at them now; they seem to be getting along well. You guys just wait until you have a kid, I'm telling you there is nothing else in the world like being a parent. Hopefully you'll see soon enough."

"Oh you have no idea how soon." said Tonks.

"Tonks!" exclaimed Remus.

"Oh my. Did I just say that out loud." said Tonks. Immediately Lily started putting together the events of the evening: Tonks' refusal of wine with dinner (a very uncommon thing since Tonks loves wine), the loving look in her eyes whenever she mentioned Harry as a baby, her hand casually laying across her stomach as she sits on the couch, and finally her comment. Putting all these clues together, Lily came up with the most logical conclusion.

"Oh My God! You're pregnant!"

"What!" exclaimed James completely oblivious to what Lily had been concocting in her mind.

Tonks and Remus were speechless. She figured it out, and they had no idea what to say except,

"Surprise."

"Congratulations!" yelled Lily as she got up to hug Remus and Tonks so excited about their news. "How long have you known?"

"A couple weeks." replied Remus.

"I'm eight weeks along today. We had decided to wait until the end of summer to tell anyone, given Remus' condition and the possible genetic inheritance we don't want to risk anything going wrong." said Tonks.

"Wait, I'm so confused right now. What happened?" asked James completely puzzled.

"If all goes well, I'm going to be a father in a few months Prongs."

"Oh! Oh my God, that's great! Congratulations, Mooney?" exclaimed James finally caught up with everything. "Wow, my best friend is having a baby. Now that makes me feel old…just kidding. Well since Lily guessed, are you going to tell everyone else when they get back or are you going to wait?"

"We're going to stick to the original plan and wait. You guys are just going to have to act surprised when we announce it at the end of summer to everyone else." said Tonks.

"You're going not going to tell Sirius? Since we know you may as well tell Sirius. You know how hard it for Lily to act surprised."

"Hey! I can act surprised." said Lily.

"No, you can't, it is completely obvious when you know something beforehand. Plus this has to do with babies which you know is your weak point. Look the point is Sirius is going to be upset he that he was the last to know if you wait until the end of summer." said James.

"He's right darling. Padfoot can get very sensitive if the rest of us keep secrets from him. We'll tell him when he arrives and wait to tell the kids and everyone else at the end of summer." said Remus to finalize the plan.

"Alright, I guess that'll do. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else until we make it official at the end of summer, alright? Don't tell the people you work with, don't tell your sister Lily, no one." said Tonks.

"That's great. James and I promise not to tell anyone until you make if official our lips are sealed. As far as Petunia goes, don't worry about her because I hardly speak to her as it is, so I won't say anything. I'll make sure James keeps his mouth shut at work, don't worry." said Lily. "Oh, you're having a baby. That is so exciting!"

"Great, you got her going about babies now, we'll all be up half the night." said James.

"Shut up, James!" exclaimed Lily.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Remus, Tonks! We're back!" yelled Ron from the backyard where he and Luna just apparated. Lily, James, Remus and Tonks went to the backyard to greet them.

"Hey, you guys are the first to arrive. How was your date?" asked Lily.

"It was spectacular as anything ever is when I'm with Ron." answered Luna while looking into Ron's eyes.

"Yeah, it was fun. Luna and I reconnected; I remembered exactly why I'm dating the weirdest girl at Hogwarts and why I love her." said Ron. "How 'bout you guys? Did your date night go well too?"

There was silence for a few seconds since no one could say anything about what they were just talking about before Ron and Luna arrived.

"It was fun." said Lily right in the nick of time. "Yeah, we all had a great time having the entire house to ourselves since I don't when."

"Oh, okay cool. So we're the first ones back. Is Sirius back yet or not?" asked Ron as he and Luna followed everyone else into the house once again.

"No, Sirius still isn't back, but knowing him he'll probably be the last to arrive." said James. Everyone entered the living room and settled down again listening to country radio on low volume so that they could still chat about their day. About half an hour after Ron and Luna arrived, Draco and Ginny showed up in the backyard. Perfect timing too because Ron was about to apparate all over town looking for them since it was getting late and they still hadn't arrived. Harry and Hermione arrived an hour after Draco and Ginny to the surprise of everyone. Lily and James could tell something was up when Harry wouldn't look either of them in the eye, but according to them they had a great time together which could be seen in the way they looked at each other and held each other close on the couch. Everyone stayed up a little while longer until midnight when the adults couldn't take it anymore and went to bed. To everyone's surprise, Sirius was still not home which was extremely unusual for him. It caused a bit of worry, which James stamped out by saying that he had probably had too much to drink to apparate so he most likely rented a room at the Leakey Caldron for the night. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Draco went to sleep soon after the parents; tired from such a perfectly fun day for each of them.

Remember When-Alan Jackson

Remember when I was young and so were you  
>And time stood still and love was all we knew<br>You were the first, so was I  
>We made love and then you cried<br>Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
>Gave our hearts, made the start and it was hard<br>We lived and learned, life threw curves  
>There was joy, there was hurt<br>Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
>And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged<br>We came together, fell apart  
>And broke each other's hearts<p>

Remember when  
>Remember when the sound of little feet was the music<br>We danced to week to week  
>Brought back the love, we found trust<br>Vowed we'd never give it up  
>Remember when<p>

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
>Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone<br>To where we are, where we've been  
>Said we'd do it all again<br>Remember when

Remember when we said when we turned gray  
>When the children grow up and move away<br>We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
>For all the life we've had<br>And we'll remember when

Remember when  
>Remember when<p> 


	10. Little Moments

Little Moments

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to JK Rowling. **

**Remus and Tonks have been married a year.**

Summer seemed to have flown by. No one could believe that in just two weeks Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco would be return to Hogwarts for their final year of Hogwarts while Ginny and Luna would start their 6th year. Sirius returned late last night after everyone else had gone to bed. He quietly apparated in front of the house and went to bed. Turns out he had a great day himself discovering Diagon Alley with a keen eye and all the time in the world. He window-shopped for a few hours and spent the rest of the day in a bar where he met a lovely woman with whom he has plans the following weekend. The following day being Friday meant that that night everyone would be coming over for Friday night Dinner as usual. After breakfast, the gang had decided to relax around the house doing nothing in particular. Ron and Draco played a few rounds of Wizard's Chess and everyone was surprised by Draco's adept skill at the game. A few weeks ago this would've infuriated Ron but the past few weeks have softened Ron's heart and even though he believed Ginny could do better, he knew Draco was a changed man. He wasn't the jerk from 1st year and more importantly he wasn't his father. Ginny and Luna spent the day with Tonks talking about Ministry gossip and what they expect from Hogwarts in the fall. Hermione sat outside waiting for Harry to go on a flying lesson. Since the beginning of their relationship, Hermione had finally conceded and let Harry show her the beauty of moving through the air without a care in the world. She has yet to see the beauty but she does enjoy holding Harry as he weaves them through the air that is when she is not screaming. Harry was in his room getting ready to out with Hermione when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" yelled Harry. He was surprised to see his parents come in even more surprised to see the solemn look on their faces.

"Hey, son can we talk to you? It won't be very more than a minute." said James.

"Umm… sure. Hermione's just waiting for me but I'm sure she won't mind a few more minutes. What is it?"

"Actually this is about her so maybe you should sit down for this." said Lily.

"Okay…I'm getting really scared so can someone please just say it already." said Harry worriedly.

Harry sat on his bed with Lily sitting next to him both were facing James as he stood near Harry's desk.

"Listen, son your mother and I are so happy and proud of you for finally admitting your true feelings to yourself and to Hermione. We could not ask for a better match for you and you know we love Hermione as if she were our daughter. However your mother and I realize that…times are not what they used to be and young kids today are very quick to jump from initial attraction to love when they are in relationships. Your mother and I just want you and Hermione to be safe. And if you have any questions your mother and I are always here to ease your mind. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, son?" asked James.

"I think so." replied Harry. "Are you asking me if Hermione and I are having sex?"

"What!" exclaimed Lily getting up from the bed to stand next to James. "Your father is not inquiring about your sex life, Harry. We are just concerned and want to make sure that if you and Hermione are thinking about it that you know exactly what you're doing. There is no going back once it is done."

"Wow. You know if you guys had just asked me the direct question we all could've avoided this incredibly awkward conversation because Hermione and I have never, are not, and will not have sex anytime soon. So you and mom can relax on that front and as far as my knowledge of sex I would say I know everything there is to know because like you said teenagers today are more promiscuous than they were in the past which is why Hogwarts implemented a mandatory sex education class for all fifth years. Ron, Hermione, Draco and I spent entire semester learning about guy parts, girl parts, contraception, pregnancy and everything else in between. You don't need to worry about me I don't have any questions and I know the consequences of having sex too early. Hermione and I are not ready which is why…well I've never told anyone this but since you're my parents and I really want this awkward conversation to end, I'll tell you: Hermione and I have decided to wait until we are married to have sex even if that means that we are married to other people which we are pretty sure won't be the case but that's it."

"Wow. Have your father and I told you how proud we are of you and your incredibly mature and responsible decision to wait until marriage." shrieked Lily as she almost started crying from the happiness Harry's decision brought her.

"Don't thank me. I would've had sex the other day Hermione and I were out, she was the one who wanted to wait." stated Harry. A look of shock and fear overwhelmed James and Lily once again to which Harry reacted, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding, it's just a joke. Hermione and I both want to wait until we are married. It was a joke."

"Harry, your mother and I are very serious about this alright. Now we are both very proud of your decision and we support you and Hermione 100%, okay. That was all we wanted to say so we will leave now so you and Hermione can go on your date." said James as he and Lily left Harry's room.

"Oh dad could you and mom do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this, it's not something Hermione and I want to get out."

"Sure son, your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks dad." With that James and Lily left and Harry headed outside to find Hermione and tell her of the awkward conversation he just had with his parents. As he walked unto the patio he saw Hermione sitting at the edge of the fountain looking out into the distance of the woods that surrounded his house.

"Well you will not believe what kept me." stated Harry as he snuck up on Hermione. She jumped and turned around to find Harry ready with his broom. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nowhere in particular, I was just planning on flying for a while. Maybe go to a lake, it's my secret hideout when life gets hectic. I've been meaning to show it you; it can be our little secret hideout. However there is one catch: the only way to get there is to fly; it is surrounded by enchantments so muggles walking by won't notice it." said Harry got the broom ready to go.

"Really, well you're just going to have to show me this secret hideout of yours." said Hermione as she got on the broom behind Harry. Within a few minutes, Hermione could feel lifting off of the ground as she reached around Harry's waist feeling safe and secure. Flying was never something Hermione enjoyed ever since her first year at Hogwarts flying had been something she feared more than anything else. However ever since she and Harry became good friends and eventually a couple, she had given flying another chance; mainly because flying with Harry was the most secure she ever felt. He had a way of removing her fear in the most terrifying situations that she didn't understand but she was grateful for it. It was just another reason she loved him like no other guy she had ever dated. Having her arms around him was the safest place she had ever known. Harry on the other hand also enjoyed the fact that Hermione trusted him so much. He loved her so much to him that there was definitely no one who could replace her in his life; regardless living without her was something Harry didn't ponder very much at this point.

Harry landed easily and flawlessly on the edge of lake like he always did. Hermione took in her surroundings. She had never seen such a pristine lake surrounded by tall sycamores and green shrubbery. Harry took her by the hand and led her down to the lake where she could see a large waterfall.

"Come on, the best view is from up here." said Harry as he began to climb the rocks on the side of the waterfall. Hermione followed after a few minutes of taking in the breathtaking beauty before her. The way the trees, flowers, rocks, lake, animal and sea life, even the water falling in cascades from the rocks had a mesmerizing power to it. Everything here had a purpose and without any one piece, the whole picture would be ruined. As Harry and Hermione got settled above the waterfall, Hermione realized Harry was right everything was even more beautiful than she could've imagined.

"Wow, Harry this place is incredible. How did you find it?" asked Hermione in her most astonished voice.

"Well, I didn't. The credit goes to my dad. He discovered it one summer when he was a little younger than I am now. He brought my mom here on their first date and later he proposed to her right here were we are sitting right now. They only brought me here the summer before 5 year for the first time. I've been secretly coming here ever since. Mom, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, I and now…you are the only ones who know about the place."

"Wow…thank you for sharing this with me. I love it." said Hermione looking into Harry's eyes intently.

"Well, you're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. You are the first girl I have ever brought here and I want you to be the only girl I ever bring here. This can be our secret place; a place where you and I can come and just be with one another without the distractions of the world or other people." said Harry.

"That sounds perfect." said Hermione as she leaned in for a kiss. After a few seconds Hermione let go and said, "So you never told me what your parents said when they held you up."

"Oh, right." said Harry with a smirk as he began the tale that would surely be told many times to future generations of Potters.

"I can't believe you told your parents we aren't having sex 'til we're married." said Hermione when Harry finished telling her the story.

"What would you rather I said. I just wanted them both to stop talking. I didn't want to lie to them and I didn't want them to continue with their discussion." replied Harry.

"Oh, no…that was perfect. I probably would've said the same thing. It's just that my parents really don't care if I've had sex or not. We've never spoken about it at all. They don't inquire much about my life since I started Hogwarts. Honestly, it's almost like we're complete strangers…sometimes." said Hermione no longer looking at Harry anymore but at the flowers blooming on the other side of the lake, pink, white and yellow roses they looked like.

"Wow-I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what that's like." Said Harry solemnly.

"You know what, lets' not talk about my parents anymore. How 'bout you, enjoying summer so far?" asked Hermione changing the subject.

"Well, yeah after all I'm spending it with you as my girlfriend and a house full of family and friends minus Malfoy of course." Harry saw Hermione's "That's not funny" face and quickly added. "…I'm kidding, I'm kidding. The truth is Malfoy probably isn't the terrible bloke we made him up to be at all."

"I'm impressed, I don't think I would've ever expected you to say that about Draco and I've known you for almost seven years."

"It's good to know I can still surprise you every now and then."

"Oh, never doubt, Harry. I learned long ago to expect the unexpected from you."

After a few more minutes of conversing over the rest of summer plans and the classes they were taking in the fall, Harry and Hermione decided it was time to get going since it was getting dark and they did not want to be yelled at after their awkward day that morning.

The following day was Friday and Lily gave everyone jobs to help her get ready for dinner that night. Harry, Ron and Draco were assigned to the backyard while Luna, Ginny, and Hermione helped Tonks and Lily gets everything ready inside from cleaning the house to setting the table. James, Sirius and Remus were in charge of cooking the lamb and any other side meals to accompany it. One of the most attractive qualities that James had according to Lily was his ability to roast a perfect lamb. One night long ago when Lily and James were still dating but not in Hogwarts anymore, James cooked Lily one of his amazing roasted lambs and from that moment on she knew she would marry him some day. She still gets the same feeling when she looks out the sliding door and sees James turning on the barbeque to begin the roast.

"Should the girls start cleaning upstairs and you and I clean down here, or were you thinking something else?" asked Tonks.

"Huh? What was that?" said Lily pulling herself out of a reverie.

"I was just asking if you want the girls to clean upstairs and you and I clean down here…are you alright?" asked Tonks just noticing that Lily must have been somewhere else when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine and that sounds great. Tell the girls to get started."

"They already have. You know them they like to take initiative. Completely opposite of their boyfriends out there who have yet to lift a finger."

Lily turned to look outside to Tonks telling the truth. Harry, Ron and Draco were throwing around a quaffle laughing and having a good time, a sight she never expected from her son and his best friend to have with a Malfoy but then again she was proud that they were both able to put aside differences and enjoy each other's company. Something she wished her generation were able to do and then maybe Lucius wouldn't be in Azkaban, but even then Lily realized that if that were true then her son and Draco would never be the friends they have become over these past few months. Even though Lily was hesitant at first to let Draco stay, she had a feeling deep down inside that Draco would be good to Harry and Ron that just maybe if it weren't for his father they could all be really good friends, and now she was glad she listened to it because she could see that she was right. However Lily did not order Harry, Ron and Draco outside to play around so she went out the door and stopped them right in their tracks.

"Hey, I did not tell you to come outside and play around, alright. If this backyard is not ship-shape in three hours, the three of you will be eating dinner outside with the wildlife. Do I make myself clear." yelled Lily.

"Yeah, mom" and "Yes, Mrs. Potter" were the responses she received.

"And you," said Lily turning to James and Sirius who were putting the lamb on the barbecue, "I'm expecting you to be watching them."

"Oh, I was" said Sirius. "Ron's got a great arm he could play beater this year for Gryffindor if he's tired of keeper.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'll consider it." was Ron's response. With that said Lily just turned around and walked back into the house.

"Great. Thanks, Sirius as always your comments have a way of getting under Lily's skin." said James caustically.

"Look I'm sorry. I was just trying to be funny. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, no don't worry about it. She knows you were kidding; she's just stressed out by the dinner is all. She'll be fine once everything is done."

Turns out James was right, once the house clean, the backyard spotless and the lamb in the center of the already set table, Lily was finally happy and ready to enjoy the evening like everyone else.

Once everyone gathered in the living room, Lily said a few words.

"Before our friends start to arrive, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone. Without your help I would not of been able to get everything ready for tonight, our last dinner party before the kids head off to their last year of Hogwarts." This last comment caused a tear to form at the edge of Lily's eye which she held back as best she could.

At that moment the bell rang and Harry went to get the door. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape as always arriving together. The music was started and soon after the rest of the guests were there. It was the typical list of friends: the Weasleys (including Bill and Fleur) and Narcissa, who was an official friend of both the Weasley's and the Potters, a boon that Narcissa will be forever indebted to Snape and her son, Draco for. Luna's father really isn't one for parties so he never came to the Potter House, but he never minded that his daughter spent so much time with them. He really liked Ron and knew the Weasley's well enough to entrust his daughter to them. Once everyone arrived, dinner was served. Everyone had quite an appetite and really enjoyed the lamb accompanied with potatoes and broccoli.

After dinner everyone made their way to the living room and sat or stood once all the seats were taken. Harry and Ron had an important announcement to make. Harry and Ron stood in front of the fireplace and looking a little nervous. Harry spoke first.

"Well, I guess I'll start by saying thanks everyone for coming tonight. I hope you all enjoyed dinner. I know I did. Anyway, Ron and I would like to ask Draco if he would be interested in playing for Gryffindor this year." Everyone was speechless, especially Draco who seemed both startled and confused by the proposition. Seeing Draco's disconcerted face, Harry explained further, "Um…Ron and I have already spoken with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape; it's never been done before but they don't see any problem with you playing for Gryffindor even though you are still a Slytherin by the Sorting Hat that cannot be changed. So what do you say, are you in or out?"

"I'm…" Draco was still taking all this in. He couldn't believe it. Harry and Ron were his sworn enemies just a few months ago, but one look at Ginny and all that changed. He really couldn't believe just how much his life had changed in the past few years. With his father in Azkaban, falling in love with a Weaseley, and finding an impossible friendship with Harry and Ron were all things Draco would never have dreamed would ever happen but they have, and now he had to answer.

"I'm in." said Draco as he got up from his seat next to Ginny and walked over to Harry and Ron. "I'm definitely in, but I have to ask why do you want me to play for Gryffindor?"

"Well, Harry and I just thought you would like to win at least one House Cup before leaving Hogwarts for good." snickered Ron.

"Hey! I could very easily beat you guys out of the House Cup this year and you know it."

"Really, cause you haven't been able to for the past six years." remarked Harry. "But that's not the point. The point is you are a great player and you deserve to play with teammates who are at your level and not the idiots you usually fly with who don't even know how to beat a quaffle. And if you must know this was all Ron's idea. He convinced me a few days ago and we both spoke to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape for their approval."

"Really." was all Draco said. He really couldn't believe it. He was looking at Ron now and glanced over to Ginny who was almost about to cry but found the inner strength to hold back the tears.

"Think of this as an official sign of approval. This summer has been a test to see if you really are worthy of our friendship and playing quidditch with us this year just means you passed." said Ron.

"Well, thanks. I'll be a good team player, and I'll also try to be a great friend too." said Draco as he shook Harry's and Ron's hands.

"You're already are a great friend, Draco." said Harry. He and Draco shared a quick glance before the three of them went to sit back down. The rest of the night was fun. Remus and Tonks announced they were expecting a baby to which everyone was surprised except Lily and James because they already knew. Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley however were so excited they almost hugged Tonks to death giving her their congratulations. After announcements, came more dancing. Every now and then someone would come up to Harry and let him know how proud of him they were; this obviously didn't bother Harry even if he didn't think it was a big deal. However when Narcissa came up to offer her gratitude, Harry truly realized the hole that Lucius's absence left in not only Draco but also in Narcissa; it was shocking how someone so evil could have done so much damage to a family but then again that was why he was in Azkaban.

The rest of summer was very laid back; a few games of Quidditch here and there, a movie at night and ultimately a good time between friends. They had finally done it; the six of them had become as tight as group of friends can be. They would stand by each other in the triumphs and hardships, in the heartaches and happy moments, in the good and in the bad. It was little moments like this summer, Harry pondered one night before going to bed, that changed one's life forever; little did he know that in a few years he would need the support and encouragement that close friends offer, he would need it bad.


End file.
